The Magical Son
by fictiongirl94
Summary: This story was inspire by the "The CardMistress' Magical Twin" by Nightwingrox. Credits to that author. It similar to her story with my own twist here and there. What if the Dursley dumped harry? What if Dumbledore is manipulative? What if Harry is as bright as Hermoine? Well read to find out... It going have an extra crossover with PJO. Formally : The Magical Twin
1. Begining

**Disclaim: I do not own any of this fanfiction or this plot… I was inspire to write my own version of this story **_**from Nightwingrox, story: The cardmistress' magical twin**_**. Pls understand it was not my desire to steal this story just to continue…**

It was a cold terrifying Halloween, fear would felt everywhere.

A baby boy cried was heard as the toddles parents was struck down and the Dark Lord defeated… or everyone thought.

Hours later, this unfortunate baby boy was place in front of a suppose loving relative… _And that is where his story begin._

Pertunia Evans nee Dursley happily putting her _sweet little Duddy _to sleep when she heard noises at her front door. It disrupts her _lovely daily rountine_. She opens the door to find a note attach to a baby boy in the basket. She only had one solution for this…

"VERNON" she called her husband as her rush down the stair to his wife.

A bleary-eyed Vernon Dursley stumbles to his wife.

"What is the matter? Pet" Mumbled Vernon

"It them" Said Petunia.

His eyes shot wide in horror, fear and disgust as he read the note and saw the baby boy.

"Absolutely not. I will not have that thing in my house" Said Vernon

"What are we going to do? He going to corrupt our little Duddy" Said Petunia

He thought for a moment and a brilliant idea struck him.

"I take him along with me for my business trip to Japan, nobody will know" Said Vernon with the satisfied looked

A smile appeared on both their expression.

IN JAPAN

Nadeshiko 'Amamiya' Fujitaka was walking back with her son from market when they heard a baby boy's cried in the alley.

As soon as they heard it, they went to investigate while she puts a protective arm around her son. As they walked, she saw something that broke her heart… it was a baby crying on top of the pall of trash.

She picks him up and instantly feel a motherly love for the baby, her son put her dress to catch her attention.

She looked down and bend down for her son to look at the baby.

"Does this mean I got a younger brother?" Asked her son innocently

She smiled and lend her son home with the baby boy.

HOURS LATER

The boy was legally adopted by them and his name was change _Harry James Potter _to Haruki Kinomoto. The younger brother of Touya Kinomoto and the older brother of Sakura Kinomoto.


	2. Chapter 1: Myserious Book

**Hey, this is my second fanfiction account. Never really post anything in my first… I haven't even touch my first acc in year, kinda forgot everything from username to password and etc… **

**Hope you like the story. Will try to post up as fast as possible. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Book**

NINE YEARS LATER

**Haruki POV**

Hi, I am Haruki Kinomoto. I am 11 years old who has odd thing happening around me, especially when I am angry.

I woke up this morning thinking is going to be just like every morning

Boy was I wrong

Let me start from the beginning of the day till where my younger sister and mine got complicated.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, unlike my sister, Sakura Kinomoto.

My sister, Sakura is a year younger than me. We go to the same school, Tomoeda Elementary School.

I am a morning person. I immediately wash up and head down for breakfast

"Morning"

"Morning squid" Said my older brother, Touya Kinomoto

My brother is a high school student. His school is right beside me and sister's school. He is a soccer player in school.

"Morning" Said my father, Fujitaka Kinomoto. He is a archeology professor in a local university.

As he place breakfast on the table.

"Sakura?" Asked my brother. He is kind and protective, but Sakura is quite naïve and innocent to notice his façade.

I was about to reply when a scream was heard…

"Look like she's up" I said with an amused look on my face

Oh right, my mother… she passed on when I was just 4 years old. Me and Sakura don't have much memories about her, but our father always tell us that she was loving, gentle, kind-hearted and beautiful. We know the last one cause my mother got married to my father when she was just 16 years old, she worked as a part-time model. There are lots of pictures of her.

"MORNING" Said my sister as she rush down the stair

"Morning Kaijuu" Said my brother

"I not a Kaijuu" Said My sister

It would have continue on if my father have not step in, they can go on for hours bickering.

"Morning" Said our father as he placed breakfast for my sister

By this time, I have already finished my breakfast. Moreover, my brother was about to leave for school just as I was.

Sakura notices this and quickly ate her breakfast to catch up to us. You see, My sister have a crush on our brother's best friend Yukito Tsukishiro. Though I think they are more that best friend, but I am not going to tell her that…

After a while, me and my sister reach our school and Yukito passed us sweet as he and our brother left. While, my sister was having dreaming look, pick up my skateboard that I used to ride to school only to hear Tomoyo, my sister best friend and our cousin.

She is the daughter of a president of large toy company. How I found out she was my cousin?

Well let just say, I overhear my brother and father talking one day while she was at our house.

"That was a smooth of his, to give you a present as he leaves" She said

"HOEEEEE" Yelled my sister in surprised, it seem to be her favourite word when she scream or yelled.

"Morning"

"Morning Haruki-kun, Sakura-chan" Said Tomoyo "Oh you look absolutely adorable with those dreamy eyes, when Tsukishiro-san passed his parting present" Continued Tomoyo

My sister and I sweatdropped at this. You see, Tomoyo have a strange obsession of taking pictures and filming my sister. She said that my sister is the cutest and most interesting person in the world.

I for one am grateful we are not in the same year.

TIME SKIP… A FEW HOUR LATER

All of our family member have either club activity or school. My father is busy teaching, my brother and I have soccer practice and Sakura have cheerleading practice. Though as athletic as she is, she is very clumsy and always seem to drop the baton on her head.

My club practice ended early today, so I waited for my sister. As I was waiting, I took out my favourite comic. American comic, Batman. I am so addicted to it till I learn to read, write and talk English. As I was reading half way, my sister came by and told me it time to go…

"But..but.."

"No, Haru-Onii-chan. And don try to skate while reading you remember what happened" Said my sister

You see, there was this one time I read and skate. I didn't look where I was going and skate right to a light pole. It was embarrassing to say the lease

AT HOME

"Tadaima" we said

my sister immediately went to check the fridge for any snack

"You're going to spoil your appetite"

She being mature struck out her tongue. I merely rolled my eyes

Suddenly, we hear a sound coming from the basement. We thought it was a burglar, so I took a metal rod while my sister took her baton.

We went down to the basement cautiously only to find a glowing book. Sakura stepped forward and opened the book before I could warn her.

Unlike my sister, I believe in magic. How else is there to explain my brother being a medium or the already strange things happening around me, like that one time my teacher's hair turn blue.

When she open the book to find a deck of cards, that look like tarot cards.

my sister, this could be dangerous. Let go back upstair, I don't think there…" I stopped mid way " SAKURA" I yelled. As she just picked out a card and read "Windy"

Suddenly, a rush of wind blew within the basement and all the cards blow out of the house. I quickly hugged my sister protectively… Then a plush toy? I think came out of the book. That was really weird and let me tell you, I am the master of weird thing… and this is weird even by my standards.

"KONNICHIWA" Said the plush toy? Loudly in an Osaka accent?

My sister picked the plush toy? Which I concluded is NOT and examine it while trying to find the battery. It was amusing to say the lease.

"Ehh, Sakura. I don't think that a toy" I said

"Smart boy" Answered the thing

"But.. but.. How" Asked my sister

"Magic? " I replied not completely sure myself

"You're sharp. You must have been the one that waken me" Said the thing

"Actually, Sakura *I pointed to my sister* did"

"Oh… well. I am Keroberos, guardian of the clow cards" He said

"The what now?"

"The clow cards" as her pointed to the empty book…. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

After, much explanation. my sister borough him to her room. He seem like he is meditating.

TIME SKIP

Me and my sister quickly finished our dinner and excuse ourselves while my sister took a pudding up. After a while, Keroberos or my sister called him 'kero/ kero-chan"

After that, He explain what a clow cards are. I didn't doubt him one bit. It strange, I could feel magic off him but I know he means no harm. But I didn't let my guard down… like the comic

He explain that it have to be return and that my sister is going to do…

"NANI" I yelled " Why Sakura" I argued

He didn't explain. He merely asked her to stand back. I was about to tell her not to but she did and he started to glow and next thing I know my sister is some cardcaptor…

I argued although it always seem to be a deaf ear. Apparently, he been asleep for 30 years…

"Some guardian you are" I mumble

_After a while _

A strong rush of wind blew throughout the city, only to find out it was a clow card. I wasn't about to let her go on her own…

"Remind, why could we change our pajamas?" I asked sarcastically

No answer

After a few terror scream and everything. my sister captures the Fly Card, but she adamantly insists she does not want the job. All the same, she shows quick thinking and sheer joy on her first ride on the tamed Fly with me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 2: Tomoyo and Clow Cards

**Hey, hope you liked it**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tomoyo and Clow Cards**

I woke up to an osaka accent… which was weird… then everything came like a rush and I shot up…

I raise an eye to kero as to questioned why he was in my room

"Do you know how to wake Sakura" He asked

I merely smirk and gave amused look. I mean she is a real heavy sleeper.

I quickly did my daily routine then head to my sister's room.

"Watch this" I said "Yukito is downstair"

Suddenly she is wide awake… "Yukito?"

Kero immediately took that as his turn to talk to her while I was busy (rolling on the floor laughing)ROFL

She threw a pillow at me as I exit, too bad she missed…

Today, Sakura was on clean up duty. Me, I going cause someone have to look out for her. Honestly..

We quickly finish our daily routine and head out. My sister decided to take a detour while I merely raise an eye. Can she be any more obvious.

As she greet Yukito, I noticed something moving inside her bag…

_" He could be that stupid to follow. Could he?"_

TIME SKIP

Tomoyo meets Keroberos after she discovers my sister's secret by a video she catch last night of us flying on the staff. We gave her a full explanation of the lost Clow Cards and my sister's designation as Cardcaptor during lunch as that is when I found out. Which i am glad i am not completely part of as Tomoyo's eye my sister like her prey.

Keroberos gets given the nickname "Kero-chan" that will stick for the rest of his life.

The next day, we find the school's desks and equipment in large piles. Kero believes it was the work of the card and forces my sister to go to school at night where she confronts The Shadow.

After we on the school light, 'shadow' the clow card reveals its main body.

My sister then use the Windy card's binding ability, my sister is able to capture the Shadow card. My sister finally accepts her role as a Cardcaptor because of Tomoyo's support. Despite my protest… Little sisters.. haih!

* * *

A week passed

My sister's and mine class went on a field trip to the aquarium. During the penguin show, something catches the trainer's leg and a penguin and pulls them into the water, but they are saved by our brother, Touya, who is working part-time there.

At school, Tomoyo gives my sister, me and Keroberos mobile phones and on the way home, we both bumps into Yukito who invites my sister on a casual "date" which is at a cafe where Yukito knew Toya was working. While they are eating, a clow card, The Watery breaks the glass of the aquarium causing a flood. For the first time my sister has to formulate a plan to capture a card, rather than jumping into battle and attacking with Windy.

She came back at night using her wits and an unintentional clue from Yukito, she lures Watery into a freezer to immobilizes and capture it with Tomoyo happily filming the whole thing while saying KAWAII. Making me the unfortunate person that was drag ear deaf.

During the weekend

Our brother and father went out to work while we were struck cleaning the house. Which mean my sister can't go out with Tomoyo. i was fine with staying at home, as i felt tired with all that was happening...

As we were cleaning, I found two dormant clow cards, the wood and another with ink covering it and passed it to my sister. She puts it on the table in the basement as we continue.

Suddenly, our father called as he left an important envelop at home. I told my sister to continue cleaning as I quickly went out and pass it to our father.

I came home only to find our house turn to a jungle. After much time thinking and finding. We found out the two cards activated and the rain card causing trouble. My sister uses The Watery to capture The Rain card and The Wood yields on her own. My sister gets the hard-earned lesson that a card is not fully subdued until she signs her name on it.

* * *

The week after

On the way to school, we meets Maki Matsumoto who is opening a stuffed doll shop called Twin Bells. My sister and her friends visit the shop after school while I had soccer practice only to find most of the merchandise still packed, so they offer to help.

Chiharu Mihara, one of my sister's and tomoyo's classmate. Who has a fondness for stuffed animals, buys a stuffed panda, but it disappears shortly after taking it home.

My sister drag me to the shop the next day as I have no soccer practice to discovers the panda back in Twin Bells and Maki explain the reason for opening the shop and her business has been plagued by mysterious happenings that almost forced her to close down.

The next day, while Tomoyo and I distracts Maki in the back, my sister and Kero search the shop to find The Jump, which escapes with all the stuffed dolls in the shop. At Penguin Park, The Jump grows into a giant by absorbing the stuffed dolls, but it knocks itself out after it trips and falls allowing my sister to capture it.

* * *

The following month

Naoko, another one of my sister's and tomoyo's tells everyone a scary story about a bright light she chased into the woods. After school, I went home while my sister and her friends visit the woods to see the light Naoko saw.

When they do see it, everyone runs in fear, claiming they saw something appearing from the light, but everyone saw something different.

my sister told me and kero when she got back. Kero decided we should check to see whether it was a clow card. So, we returns at night cautiously in case it was a card despite my sister fear of ghosts. After following it near a cliff, the light takes the form of our deceased mother, Nadeshiko.

my sister, who is delighted to see our mother, walks towards it and off the cliff, but she is saved by our mother's ghost and safely lowered into Yukito arms who is passing by. It was weird to see my mother ghost but hey that life

Yukito insist that my sister rest in his house for the time being and told me to tell my brother as he think i am no able to carry her back. I returns home and quickly told my brother everything, and I mean everything as I notice that he seem to know.

After hearing my story, we went to Yukito's place to pick my sister up. Our brother told Yukito where my sister's fear of ghost came from after Yukito explained to us not to scold her as she saw our mother.

The next day, my sister stayed home while I borough tomoyo and kero, who stay at tomoyo last night back to our place. my sister decided she wanted answers and return to the cliff a few days later and once again walks off the cliff.

The light appear again, but this time we all saw the same thing. I could feel magic and the presences of the ghost in the forest. After almost falling again, my sister realizes that it couldn't be our mother and discovers it to be really The Illusion card and sealed it.

* * *

Three weeks later

At an art museum trip, my sister witnesses a boy attempting to change a painting. During the commotion, she couldn't hear anything. She told us when she got back as my class did have that field trip.

Kero is sure that it was caused by a Clow Card, The Silent and suggested us to go and captor it. my sister and I sneaks out of the house at night with help from our brother without my sister knowing and into the museum where they meet the boy from earlier also sneaking in.

The boy, Yūki Tachibana, explains the painting is by his deceased father and his mission to restore the painting which a Clow Card has covered up. Every time my sister attempts to capture the card, it transports the group outside. Finally, i suggest to use The Shadow card, my sister is able to silently capture Silent from a distance restoring the painting and discovering Yūki is actually a girl.

As we were heading back, I notice a stranger, dressed in an odd costume, appears at the end quietly mutters that he senses a Clow Card. Which got me on high alert, but I kept silent. I had a feeling it only a beginning of something.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sorry for summarizing most of the it. I wanted to get to the main reason for this fanfiction. Till the next time **


	4. Chapter 3: The Chinese Boy, Little Wolf

**Here is the next chapter, I am trying to post as many as possible cause I don't think I might have time till the beginning of next month.**

**To Ddragon21- thanks for the tip. Here a chapter for you**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Chinese Boy, Little Wolf and Continue Adventure**

It seem after two months, everything is starting to fall in place. As if the cardcaptor business never occur, of course that is a lie. But, I have a funny feeling something is going to happen today.

During recess, I was searching for my sister then I bump into tomoyo, who told me she just ran off. We went and search for her together only to find that she was pin by a boy.

I quickly interfere before something bad occurs.

He went into a Martial art stand and so did i. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked angry.

Suddenly, I hear our brother Touya climbing over and yelling "Get away from my kyodai(silbing)"

Just as the atmosphere tensed up. Yukito immediately came over saying he manage to get us nikuma(mandarin bun). The next thing I know the boy is gone. I questioned my sister after our brother and Yukito left. But unfortunately the recess bell rang indicating the end of recess.

When she arrive home, after hiding with tomoyo from the thunder storm that has no rain. she told us he is a transfer student named Li Syaoran from Hong Kong from the Li clan. Then Kero explain the ancient Li clan are chinese sorcerers of Clow Reed's mother side of the family, the powerful sorcerer that created the clow card from .

"Wait.. wait.. hold on right there…"

"What!" Answered Kero irritated

"I just remember something. What does it mean if weird thing, like for example my teacher's hair turning blue or thing suddenly exploding means?"

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Kero as he eyed me

"Err.. for as long as I can remember, whenever I get angry or irritated. Weird things happens, at first I thought it was normal or magic around. But as I think about Sakura and all this I can't help but wonder…"

Kero looked deep in thought… He then closes his eye like he was meditating

Suddenly his eye wided

"You're a wizard!" Exclaimed Kero

"A WHAT?"

"What do you mean, Kero? How do you know?" Asked my sister

"Clow Reed, my late master is a descended of a Western and Eastern sorcerers. I been to England long enough to spot a wizard… WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE?" Exclaimed Kero

"But..but.. how?" I mumbled

"In the wizardly world, they are spilt it three categories. First are the pure-blood. They are the nobles and arrogant blood purist. Second are the half-blood. It mean one of your parent is a wizard or witch while the other is either a muggle.." He explain in more detailed, probably due to my confused expression.

"Muggle is and are non-magical people. To continue, as I said either a muggle or a muggleborn." He explained and gave me a look that said, let-me-finish-first. So I keep my mouth shut

"A muggleborn are wizards or witches born from two muggle parents" Finished Kero

"Wow… that a lot to take in" Said my sister

"That's just bias" I said bluntly

"Well, as far as I can remember that is how they are. Not sure if it changed, but you might or probably get a letter to Hogwarts or Durmstrang, as Beauxbatons is for girls only."

"Err…?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a magic school in England, while DurmstrangInstitute is a magic school for boys located in Sweden. As I said Beauxbatons is an all girls magic school in France, though I think you probably go to hogwarts." Said Kero

I merely raise an eye to this… this is all really new to me. Me a wizard?

"Clow Reed went to Hogwarts too" Finished Kero as he saw my expression

"Wait… I thought he is a sorcerer?"

My sister just look like her head was about to explode

"In the magic world, the lowest are magician. Then, Wizards and witches. Following are sorcerer. The highest are mage." Kero explained again " Clow Reed may have be known as a sorcerer, but is truly a mage" Said Kero

I thought about this for a while…

_"I wonder does Kero knows any spells and whatever involved to teach me? I can actually help Sakura"_

After a few minute, I decided to vocalize my thoughts

"Is there any way for me to train or to master it so that it would go out of control?"

Kero thought for a while… My sister seem to like excited and hopeful…

"I know of a couple of spell that I could teach you that I read. You want to try?" Kero asked

"Yes.. when can we start?" I asked eager to be able to do something for once

Before he could answered, my sister suddenly recall something.

"If Li-kun is from the Li clan that means I have to give it back to him" Said my sister look distressed

Just when my sister was about to decide to give her card to the boy but Kero explained the process and what not. The same thunder appear and catches Kero attention.

My sister then explained her trip back from school about the thunder but no rain weather. After much thinking, they decided to check it out at night.

While my sister went to ring Tomoyo, I decided to continue our unfinished conversation.

"So.. Can we start now?" I asked

Kero merely raise an eye and shrugged

We headed to my room as he taught me some basic spells. It took me a while, but I manage to do it.

Kero explained that it would have been easier with a wand or staff, but since I don't have any. He will just teach wand-less magic

Later that night, my sister went out to confront the card. Despite not wanting to, I went. The same lighting storm for earlier appears and my sister deploys to battle the Thunder card. The chinese boy appeared and demonstrates his command over elemental magic and calls on thunder god to return the Thunder card to its original form. He instruct my sister to use the Shadow card to encage the Thunder card so it could be captured. Thanks to he, Chinese boy or my sister said his name Li something then constant derogatory remarks and insults, my sister is left feeling upset after a card capture for the first time.

Just before he went off, I confronted him and found out he was the boy from yesterday. People may think I am blur due to me not paying attention in class are wrong. Well maybe except for paying attention in class portion, but who cares… I still do pretty well. Back to the point, I do observe.

Just when he was about to left

"Hey kid, boy whatever your name" I called him and told him off. He merely glared and turn to left before I asked..

"I just found out some weird things today, from what Kero told me. He said I am a wizard. I was just wondering if you got any input?" I asked curious of his answer

He looked at me weirdly and raise an eye

"Why do you ask me when that plush toy is around? I thought you hate me for what I did to your sister?" He questioned

"Kero been a sleep longer than I have been alive. You probably know more and if what he said is true about me. Then I like a more clearer and modern view on it. As for my sister, I don't have to like you doing to respect you for your skills"

He looked thoughtful and answered

"First the name is Li Syaoran"

Before he could continue.. I answered..

"Name is Haruki Kinomoto, You can call me Haruki. I guess. It would be confusing with two kinomotos" I explain

He noded and answered "Meet me during recess. You're not as annoying as you look"

Then he left. Quite an amusing answer.

* * *

The next day

Sakura, usually cheerful, is forlorn by Li's confidence and obviously superior skill.

During recess, I met up with him and he explain the events that took place, along with the prophecies that was told. I have to say it's stupid, really a one years old defeating a dark lord or dork.

Rika, a mature one out of my sister's and Tomoyo's classmate and friends take my sister with Tomoyo to a shop to try to cheer her up, as I had soccer practice again.

I came home only to find a clow card possessing Rika and attacking my sister with a sword. I also notice that, Li saves my sister who refuses to attack Rika and stops him from attacking her as well. Using Illusion to distract Rika, my sister is given the chance to capture Sword.

The next day, during recess, I thanked him for saving my sister. After that, I went and joined my sister who was passing a gift to Yukito.

Li was kinda dismayed when he sees my sister offering a gift of chocolate to Yukito, and quickly gives sweets of his own. Tomoyo has to explain to my sister that Syaoran is "interested" in Yukito just like she is.

Which just creep me out. It looks like my brother just raise an eye on the scene.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you got any tips. Just review :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Haruki and the Wizard

**Hey, I'm back.. here is another. Thanks for following and putting this story as your favorites.**

**Catrina7077**

**LucediDio**

**Misao-chan9970**

**Chocolatemilkandlollypops**

**sukilala**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Haruki and the Wizard**

Sports 'Day

It sports' day at my sister and mine school, our family came and cheer us on. After we finished our race, we spotted my brother and Yukito

"KONNICHIWA" shouted Yukito as it was noisy

We greeted him before Tomoyo adnoun the cheerleading event that my sister is to participant.

After the events, my sister and I invited Li and Tomoyo to eat lunch with us. Li felt awkward as he watches Yukito eat. After finishing, Li quickly ran off.

A few minutes after, my father arrived along with desert. It a shame he couldn't have any, seem it my brother was more satisfy without him around.. I wonder…

After eating, My father, brother and Yukito went to throw out the trash. And that's when Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi Daidouji came. It our first meeting with her… after awhile Our father came back and to my sister's shocked.

When Daidouji-san(Tomoyo's mom) and our father meet, both are shocked. From their conversation, it is revealed that Daidouji-san is a cousin to our mother and she blames our father for her death, though not in any direct way. After that, Daidouji-san and our father race in the parent's race, there is a shower of flower petals.

Both my sister and I suspects a Clow Card as it was just plain weird.

My sister used the FLY card to see and figure out what is going on. At last, we called Kero with a phone that came out of nowhere…

"Where..?" I asked shocked how Tomoyo had a phone with her the whole time

_"Girls are scary especially Tomoyo" I thought as I eyed my cousin_

_"What? I am in a state of depression" Answered Kero_

_"That not important!" My sister exclaim while panicking_

Before she continue as she is taking too long I interrupted

_"The school is flooded with flower and I have to say that is probably the lamest and stupidest way to die" _

"Haru-onii-chan!" Exclaimed my sister

Then, Kero explained that it was the FLOWER card doing as she loves an events or celebration. He told us to look around.

We did and found her dancing on the roof of the school. We landed and next time I know is my sister ended up dancing with her.

"Sakura-chan the school!" Exclaimed Tomoyo as she got my sister's senses back.

* * *

My sister seals it and our father won the race as he and Daidouji-san was the only one left in the race. Daidouji-san confronted our father again but my sister upon Tomoyo's request use FLOWER card. It seem to calm the tension… My sister and Tomoyo left them alone, but I have a gut feeling to stay. So I did. As they were talking my father reveals to Daidouji-san while remising their past with my mother that I was adopted, but despite it they loved me like their own.

I was shocked to say the less. I was so shocked that I didn't even realize what I was doing.

"WHAT?" I shouted, shocked

My father's eye wided and then sadden like he was remising something unpleasant . He then explained to me how my mother and brother found me on top of a pill of trash in an alley and that my mother and brother loved me the instance they found me.

I cried knowing that my parents or relative or whoever abandon me. But my father and aunty comforted me, I was eternally grateful for them.

When we reach home, I confronted my brother as I felt it was best he knows.

"Haruki. When we found you, mom loved you and so did i. You are part of this family. It doesn't matter that we are not blood related. You are still my little brother and Sakura's older brother" He said. It really encouraged me.

I told him about my training with kero and my meeting with Li about my heritage. Later on, our father joined in as our sister was in her room. We agreed that Sakura was not to know until the letter came. I told my dad that I found some book that explained about the strange this that happens around me.

But when our father went out, I told my brother the truth about how I found out.

"Don't worry too much on it now. It will be alright" Said My brother

* * *

During The Weekend

Tomoyo invited us, my sister and I to her house. I decline as I decided to hunt down book on magic that may be available. While my sister went….

I woke up early and took a train to Tokyo. While walking and hunting for anything on it from bookstore to different store. I decided to head back. I got out of the train heading back home when i finally found something, but it was an antique shop. Un-the-less I talked to the owner and lied about my interest in it only to find out that the owner is a wizard.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"This is frustrating" I thought_

_As I search many shop and not a single thing about it. Suddenly, an old antique shop catch my attention and I went in for a look._

_The bell on the door rang as I enter and an old healthy man stood up and look at me_

_"Hello, Is the something I can help you with?" Asked the owner_

_I thought for a while.. and thought what the heck… weirder things have happened before, so why not._

_"Do you have any book on spells?" I asked_

_The owner raise his eye at me and next thing I knew he pointed a stick?... no.. I think it a wand? At me.._

_I immediately reacted out of defend using the spells Kero had taught me after dodging his spell_

_"_ _Petrificus Totalus" I said. Immediately, his entire body was bind._

_HIs eye wided "How?... You look like you just 11. Wandless magic?" He questioned_

_I answered his questions and told him that I had a friend who taught me without telling who or what. He did seem to ask more that the obvious, probably figure that I won't budge._

_After I undo the spell, he offered to teach me more if I came back during the weekend. I agree as it would benefit me. It was my advantage as I train in Kendo when I was younger along with karate like my brother._

_End of flashback_

* * *

I headed back home and told my father, brother and Yukito as he was at our house. They told me to be careful and if possible try to get one of them along. Moreover, my brother told me to be on guard at all times.

A few hours later, my sister came back from Tomoyo's house. She talked about how Tomoyo's house is an elaborate mansion with maids. Then about Daidouji-san, as she the memories of Nadeshiko with my sister over tea. While Daidouji-san is taking care of business over the phone, Tomoyo presents a special box and explains the key to the box bounces out whenever she tries to open it and Kero senses it's the work of a Clow Card. My sister uses the Sword card to slice away the protective barrier of the Shield card and captures it. Inside the box is a dried bouquet of cherry blossoms from Sakura's mother's wedding.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 5:Training, Letter and Surprises

**Hey, here another chapter. **

**Thanks for following: Menjiko**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Training, Letter and Surprises **

The Following Week

Our father was invited to our school to talk about his occupation and discuss archeology. It something that happens once every year. One of the students' parent are invited to talk and inspire us able their career.

Li is entranced and becomes an instant fan until he discovers that he is our father. As he finds my sister as a rival in being the cardcaptor. I personally think it is ridicules.

The next day, my sister has recorder test, but fails to hit a couple of notes. During recess, our soccer club was playing at the field. I accidentally kick it too hard and it flied to Li's direction where he was practicing his recorder. He kicked it into the goal before it hit him. He's reflex is a amazing.

When we got home after our club activities, our father cooked a feast to celebrate the end of our test as I had Home Economies test earlier, while the same for our brother. Our father encouraged our sister to practice despite it being over. She falls asleep disappointed but after practicing it the night before.

My sister and I was confused the next day when everything from the previous day happens again. approached us inform and explain that it might be the work of a card. After a failed attempt to capture the card and repeating the same day once again, my sister manages to chase the Time card out of the tower and into Li's thunder ward trap. Since it was Syaoran who changed the card into its original shape, the Clow Card belongs to him.

* * *

The Week After

My sister's class was visiting the zoo for a field trip and her group is assigned to observe the elephants. While I decided to go back to the antique shop to train.

At the Antique Shop, I manage to master a couple more spells. It took a long time as I started them about two weeks ago.

It was a interesting experience if I do say so myself..

_Flashback_

_"Hello, anyone in?" _

_"Oh, your back" He answered_

_"Yeah.." Just then I remembered something " Sorry about the last time. I never got to catch your name"_

_"Remus, Remus John Lupin" Replied Lupin-san_

_"I'm Haruki Kinomoto, nice to meet you"_

_"It certainly is. It been a long time since I seen a wizard. I moved here after a tragic incident that happen to my good friends…" He said "You look a lot like him…. You could have been mistaken as his son… you have his wife emerald green eyes…"_

_Suddenly, his eye wided as he stop as he stared at me_

_I merely raise an eye on this, while keeping my guard up. I remembered what my brother told me._

_"You're pure Japanese, right?" He asked_

_I have a funny feeling he might have known me as a baby… so I thought why not… I got nothing to loose_

_"I was adopted by my current family. As far as I know, they found me on top of a pill of trash in an alley" I said coldly_

_"Could I see your forehead?" He asked_

_While was weird… I know I got a lighting scar but still… how would he know as I always hide it under my bangs._

_Now, my gut is really telling me there is defiantly more to this… so I showed him_

_He was in tears when I did… I couldn't or haven't have a single clue why except it connected to this stupid scar._

_"Harry…" He said "You're Harry.." He continue… Now, he is definitely freaking me out_

_He realize I was confused. And explained who his friend was, about the prophesy and finally it sunk in after a few minute._

_I was the one years old baby Li was talking about. Well that really suck for me… _

_"You birth name is Harry James Potter. Your parents were James Potter and Lily Evans. They died that night" He explained "You were suppose to go to your mother's sister Petunia, but it seem they dump you. I am truly sorry, but the headmaster said it was for your protection as your mother's sacrifice saved you"_

_"Lousy relative I have" I snorted… _

_He chuckled and said "You are really combination of your father and mother"_

_And from that time on, he taught me different spells and even practice along with me to do wand-less magic. He said it will be harder as a wand is to channel our magic from within us out, but wand-less magic is like well magic… I guess._

_He taught be me three charms. Accio (to summon an object), Aguamenti (shoot water out of the wand or for my case hand) and Alohomora(a charm open lock oject)._

_He told me there are three unforgiveable curses. __Avada Kedavra (killing curse), Crucio (torturing curse) and Imperio( a curse that control one's body and will)_

_After a couple of hours, I decided to go home and thank him. He told me to call him by his first name and ask whether he was allow to call me by my English name. I didn't reply and went on my way._

_End of flashback_

I got home that evening to find out a clow card. The POWER card, although invisible been tormenting the elephants. My sister steps in to save them by challenging it to a game of tug-of-war. She was no match for the Power card even with the help of the elephants. Just as she is about to lose, Li uses the Time card to stop time to help her win the battle, thus tricking Power into surrendering.

* * *

The next month

We were invited to the high school culture festival. we meets Tomoyo and Li there. Yukito play a game of basketball beating five opponent 3 time earning soft toys, as I didn't want one. An hour later, we took a sneak peek backstage where we will be catching a play by Yukito and our brother class. It was funny… Especially since they rename it from Cinderella's godmother to fairy of mackerel.

During the play, a mist forms outside the auditorium and enters through the vents where it destroys the stage and puts our brother and a girl named Yoko in danger. While my sister and Li headed towards the lighting room, I cast a "Wingardium Leviosa" charm with wand-less magic that makes an object fly. My sister summons the SHADOW card to capture the MIST card, while Li summons the wind to save the falling my brother and Yoko from falling as I could keep it up too long.

* * *

The Following Week

Li managed captures his second Clow Card after defeating the STROM card. Tension between Kero and my sister over the Li developed which builds into a fight. It was a real headache.

The very next day, Kero makes a mess after building a room inside my sister's desk drawer while My sister and I was at school. My sister and him started arguing again and again.

While all this was taking place upstairs, my brother and father just came back. My sister was really fortunate they wasn't paying attention to the noises upstairs as an owl flew into our house with a letter attach to it.

I open the letter and read it out loud:

"Harry James Potter. Kitchen, Kinomoto's resident, Tomoeda City, Tokyo, Japan "

_"Freaky" I thought_

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

**Second page**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by __Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by __Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by __Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by __Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by __Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by __Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by __Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

I look to my father then my brother and said " SO?"

"We should reply." My father answered

He grab a pen and paper and replied. After he was done he passed it to the owl. Which was so weird.

The next day

After school, I immediately took acceptance letter to Remus to look.

He look quite please. He smile and said he know I will do well.

After I decided to train longer as tomorrow is the start of holidays.

He taught me:

Aparecium (Reveals invisible ink)- spell

Confundus (Used to confuse opponent)- charm

Ennervate (counter spell for stupefy)- spell

Expelliarmus (Disarms your opponent)- charm

Ferula (Creates bandages)- spell

Fidelius (Hides a secret within someone)- charm

Stupefy (knock opponent out)- spell

* * *

The Weekend and Start of Summer Holiday

The next day, Me and a couple of guys from school went to the park to play soccer. During the middle of it, my sister came running while looking panic.

"Hey, I think I would be going home early"

"What! You haven't been hanging out with us for a while" Exclaimed my best friend, Akito Takahashi

"Look, I sorry. But my sister needs my help"

"I come with you, it been a while… hey guys, you lots should continue without us" Said Akito

They agreed and Akito followed.

My sister panic even more as she saw Akito coming with me. Immediately, I knew it had something to do with magic. I tried to tell Akito polity that it is family matter, but I have agut feeling he knew I was hiding something. Bad thing for be best friend for so long.

Finally, I decided to tell him everything whether my sister like it or not. I told him a few feet away my sister only to find out something shocking.

"So, you're a wizard too. That means you got your letter to Hogwarts too. Better still a potter… You know my grandmother name is Dorea Black nee Potter and my grandfather is Charles Potter." He said casually with a small smirk

I glared at him annoyed. "Let just see what wrong then I will deal with you" I said annoyed

I confronted my sister. She didn't want him to know till I told her he is a wizard. Then, she guessed I told. So she told me while crying about her argument with Kero and that he is now missing. *Real fantastic..*

Later that day, we find Kero with a young girl named Akane who lives alone with her mother. Who the sun guardian was unable to escape, and the only reason we found out was because he secretly contacts the worried my sister by fax.

Akane wishes she could fly to see her father in heaven and the FLOAT card makes her dreams come true. My sister, Akito and I came to her rescue and brings Kero back home. On the way back, I introduce the plush toy to Akito with him looking amused.

Akito stayed for dinner while I integrate him about Hogwarts and my real family. It a real small world, who would have thought my best friend is also my cousin.

After Akito went on his way. I went to check on my sister only to find her making amends with Kero. My sister redesigns her bottom desk drawer to become Kero's bedroom from now on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) have a nice day**


	7. Chapter 6: My summer Vacation and Visits

**Hey, here another update… hope that you enjoyed the story **

**A shout out thanks to :**

**SakuraAngle**

**Maxdi**

**Eteeuw**

** .374549**

* * *

**Chapter 6: My summer Vacation and Visits**

I would like to say that my vacation is quite normal thank you very much, but that lying… I used to strange thing but it seem like my life is about to get even hectic.

A recap of my summer vacation,

First, I found out that I got a letter from a pig diseased name school… so not the problem…

I think I was dying out of shock cause I had such a tragic cliché life… Defeating voldydork at age of one, checked. Abandon by suppose loving relative, checked. My adopted sister chasing crazy card with plush toy, checked. Found out I was adopted to begin with, checked. My sort of teacher and old antique shop owner is my dead parents best friends, checked.

Second, my best friend Akito Takahashi is my cousin and a wizard… real fantastic.

After a Week of Craziness

Our family decided to go on a actual vacation. Which is a nice change of scenery.

We went to a country side where my father rented a cottage from a friend of his. We also borough Yukito cause his grandparents was out on vacation in Europe.

When we got there, my father, brother, yukito and I unpack our thing and went to the market to buy back something to eat while my sister went for a stroll.

When she got back, I was relief especially to hear that she didn't get into any messy situation… Since she is like a magnet for trouble. She told me she met an old owner of a country mansion near our rented cottage and that he invited her for tea tomorrow.

The next day, our father gave her cookies to pass to the old owner. When she got back. She showed me a dress that he have given her that belonged to his granddaughter. It got me thinking as she explained that the tea was prepared before they came down from the stairs.

I had a feeling that old owner might just be our great grandfather but hey that just assuming.

On the last day of our vacation, my sister asks the old man to stand in the balcony of his granddaughter's room. From a distance, where both of us was standing and hiding, she uses the Rain card to give the old man a rainbow as a goodbye gift. Aunty Sonomi comes out of hiding to speak with the old man to reveal the old man is the grandfather of both Sonomi and Nadeshiko, and our great grandfather.

Proving my theory, but too bad my sister ran off before seeing this. After that I ran back to catch up with her as we left to return home.

The Following Week

My sister and her class is on a trip to the beach for a few days.

While that was taking place, I was at home staring at an old man with credent shaped glasses with robes that looks like he before in the 18th century that was standing in front of our house. Behind him was a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth. He has shoulder-length, greasy black hair which frames his face, and cold, black eyes. He wears black, flowing robes which give him the appearance of "an overgrown bat"

Behind me was my father, who looked at the two gentlemen so to speak curiously. While Yukito looked amused. My brother on the other hand look in between amused, curious and a little disgusted as he look at them with his eyebrows raised.

Then, my father spoke..

"Can I help you?" Asked my father

"Yes, I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…" Said the old man, but…

"Whoa, you long name. how remember that?" I asked

He looked at me amused I think while that other had a permanent sworn on his face

"Ah, before there is anymore interruption. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts and this gentleman behind is Professor Severus Snape. He is the potion master and the head of slytheric house." He said

"Err… what?" I asked

My father then invited them in the house and they started explaining about the house of hogwarts, sport or Quidditch, dorms, academic and etc…

My father, brother and yukito also talked or interrogated them about some other thing but everything went smoothly after. Just as they leave

"Do you happen to know a man named Remus Lupin by any chance?" I asked

Professor Snape snared "That man" with such venom

"Hey, just because he is different does mean you have to treat him that way" I defended him as he taught me a lot lately

"the question is do we how him, I think the better question is how do you?" and the principal or headmaster that has way too long of a name

I kept quiet and he didn't push but there was something that seem to twinkle in his eyes and I had a bad feeling about that. Considering he only explain about my name, parents and their unnatural dead but nothing about the other things I learn and heard through Akito, Remus or Syaoran.

After they left, my brother saw his expression and said "when you go to that school. You better be careful. I have a bad feeling about this."

My father agreed. But let it be as the headmaster said the deputy headmistress will be coming to bring me and other students to shop for our things.

After this whole thing, I went to Akito's house as plan early this summer to discuss. I told him about the headmaster and he also thought that something seem amiss. After that, I decided to drag him along and told him about my training with remus.

It was a interesting exchange

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Where are you dragging me?" Asked an annoyed Akito_

_I smirked " You'll see"_

…_._

_Ring the bell rang indicting someone came in_

_"Welcome…" Remus looked at me amused while he raise an eye" Akito this is remus, Remus akito. "_

_"Hello, I see he drag you?" Asked remus clearly amused_

_After some time, Akito, remus and I talked about the visit, magic and etc… Even he concluded something strange is about to happened… _

_He trained Akito in some basic while I continue practicing… after a few hours, we decided to head back as it will be a long day tomorrow._

_End of flashback_

* * *

The Next Day

An old lady was at the door with Akito next to her.

"Err..?"

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts" She said

"Err… nice to meet you…" I sais but

"Who's at the door, squit?" My brother asked

I rolled my eyes and answered "duty headmistress Touya-nii"

After a few exchange, my brother and I took a jacket and left of apparite as Professor McGonagall said to London

We first went to a muggleborn house, her name is Hermione Ganger. She and her parents followed. We introduced ourselves and found out that she is part American as she stay in America for most of her summer. After all the formalities are done, we headed to Diagon Alley.

We then headed to the wizardry bank, Gringotts. We took out money out of my parent trust value while my brother ask about the admin side. It seem like the headmaster has token out some cash… so my brother requested for a new key. While Akito got out money from his family value also while the ganger exchange currency.

After that, we brought our wands, and everything on the list…except books

Me and Akito search for our books and my advance books on spells, curses, charms and every subject and brought them. It seem to us like Hermione did the same. Though she looks like she was more examining it.

After the whole shopping trip, we drop Hermione and her parents back then we headed back to Japan.

Back in Japan

We pack our some of the thing inside a truck and headed to see Remus along with the books we brought. We shared among the three of us and started talking, debating and discussing…

Remus said that with the way we debate we will probably be in ravenclaw.

After a few hour, we head back home and the minute my head felt my pillow I fell asleep.

* * *

The Next Day

MY sister got back and told me about her trip. She told me about her first night… about Naoko tells one of her scary story causing her to flee to the teacher's lodging, but she is found by Li who senses something in a cave nearby. Together at the beach, she talked about first civil conversation where Li tells Sakura about Wei, a person he lives with.

Then, the next day about a test of courage is held the next night where the students must enter the cave and place a candle next to the shrine inside. But once inside, she felt her friends begin to disappear. Li, the only one left, forbids Sakura from panicking and walks her through the process of capturing the Erase card even while he's starting to fade away. Li refuses the card after Sakura offers to give it to him.

After she was done I told her my story and my suspicion. She and Kero who came out to hear her story as he did go and was lazy sleeping in the house. After that, I decided to take a walk and met up with Akito. We were planning to visit Remus then Li showed up.

I decided since he told me so much to let him in on this, since he will find out one way or another. So we dragged him to meet Remus and explained and introduced them…

It was peaceful to say the less. But it seem like it about to end without me realizing how soon it will be..

* * *

**Thanks for reading here is a long story**


	8. Chapter 7: Hogwarts

**First and for most, I would like to say sorry as I had assignments and presentation all pilling up at once. It was quite impossible for me to update a new chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Here is another chapter just for you.**

**To Sakura Lisel: Thank you for your review. I thought about it before, I wanted to make it in the way for Haruki to feel overwhelmed. He will come back to reality soon**

* * *

**Moreover thanks for my dear new followers, hope you enjoy this story so far. **

**xXxWhitneyxXx**

**urieltfa**

**annieharp84**

**Rain Kitsune**

**Hellhound Rider**

**Generalhya**

**SleepyMangaHead**

**Sstromlight**

**Vampire Cullen Alice**

* * *

**Also to the one that put his story into their favourites:**

**Freeblue**

**Ryuujin Shinkami Ashura**

**Kschannel**

**Kittykat9628**

**Gundam1**

**Vampire Cullen Alice**

**Seithr-kairy**

**Generalhya**

**Feel free to review ideas if you think it could be added On with the story**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hogwarts**

Summer holiday was ending, bummer really…

Anyway, today is the day I go to Hogwarts. Honesty who names a school that I will never know nor will understand.

So about 3 days ago, Akito's and my father came along with us as this our first time being away from them for schooling.

* * *

Day 1

"Did you pack everything?" Ask my brother

I raise and eye

He gave me a smirk.

"Right, you're not Sakura" Said my brother

Then so begin our loving siblings argument

"Bye, I miss you guys. I will try to write back till I find a way for internet to work" I said while thinking of idea to make that come through

After that, I met up with Akito in the plane and we talked about ideas on making technology work in school

After the long hours on the plane, we headed to the hotel in Leaky Cauldron. As soon as our head touch the pillow it was like someone put sleeping dust and we immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Day 2/3

It would have been day 2 but with the time difference, it was the day we go off to Hogwarts.

Our parents followed us to the station… but…

The ticket that they pass to us said platform 9 1/2. Obviously there is no such station… But with wizards you never know…

After a while of thinking, we notice a group of red head pass through the wall between platform 9 and 10..

"Way to be subtle" Said Akito as it was told to us by Remus that they like to keep their community a secret.

When I heard what he said all I could do was snickered.

We told our fathers' that we will head there by ourselves. They agreed which was like of shocking as they seem really worried just a minute ago.

So, I looked at Akito and said with a smirk "Let's see if we get a concussion after this"

"Loser have to pay for sweets" Replied Akito with smirk

* * *

We dash in the wall…. I expect to feel the wall but nothing happened, I know we could go through. But it still weird having to go through a wall.

Before we went in the train, I overheard a girl speaking to her mother I think

"mom, I wanna go to" Said the girl

"No, Ginny. You will have you turn next year" Said the woman

"They said that Harry Potter is going this year, I wanna see him" Whined the girl

Then I stopped listening…. I turn to my right and raise an eye.. Akito was snickering…

"Come on, we still go to get into that stupid train"

Akito mealy gave me an amused look

We walked around and manage to find an empty compartment.

Then, He burst out laughing…..

"Hahaha…hahaha…hahahaha… you..haha… got…haha.. a… haha… fangirl….hahaha"

I rolled my eye at him and mumbled… "Gee… thanks… that so totally help my case.."

As the train begun to move, our compartment door slide open. In came one of the red head..

"All the compartments are full, could I sit here?" Asked the red headed boy as he stared at me

I raise an eye and said sarcastically "Take a picture it last longer" …"It's rude to stare you know. Moreover, I pretty sure that stupid book about this pig disease school said the it will self expand. So why are you really here?"

"They said Harry Potter is in the train. You looked like that chocolate frog collection picture" Answered the boy while still staring..

As Akito heard that he burst out in another laughing flit..

The boy just stared an Akito weirdly… can't really blame him..

"Excuse me for one moment" I said

I took a book out and smack his head, he glared at me…

"So… are you going to answer? It rude you know" said the boy

Akito came out of it and answered " why should we? You're not our dad. Plus you never bother introducing yourself… you came in kinda in a question way demanding to sit here… and you talk about us being rude. Seriously man… you got gut. Your either really brave or stupid which I said would be the second one.."

The boy glared at us and said rudely "Ron Weasley"

"Wow… he has a name" I said sarcastically

He glared again.. but before he could speak. Hermione came in…

"Did anyone see a toad? It belongs to Neville" She said

"Hey Hermione, nope. Did see any. Do u want us to use a spell? I learn a couple through someone." I said

" That would be nice" said a boy hiding behind Hermione

"we don't bit" answered Akito amused

Ron mealy glared harder

Hermione notices the tension and looked at me…

I ignored the look

"Accio Toad" I said with my wand out. As soon as I said it a toad appeared.

"It's yours, right?"

"Trevor" exclaimed the boy happily till he remembered something

"I'm Neville"

"Haruki Kinomoto"

"Akito Takahashi"

"Hermione Granger"

Then everyone looked at Ron… He glared at me and said. " I know that you Harry Potter"

Neville looked shocked then looked at me for confirmation.

I sighed _"__Honesty, do I have to tell" I thought_

"let reintroduce myself. My name is Haruki Kinomoto. That is ha-ru-ki ki-no-mo-to. " ron glared

I rolled my eyes and continue "but my birth name is Harry Potter, but I still don't see the big deal. The only thing I get is that my parents are dead because of Voldedork and you idiots think that I defeated him when I have no idea what even happened that night"

"So you Harry Potter" Said Ron

"Yes and no. My name is Haruki Kinomoto. Or in japanese Kinomoto Haruki. I may have been born with that name but I was raised as Haruki not potter, harry or whatever you idiots think."

Hermione looked and me, then said " but aren't you grateful for your parents or sad or…"

I interrupted her and answered " it not that I am not grateful, I am grateful for what they did but that is as far as I know almost anything about them besides through my dad's old friend, Remus Lupin. The thing is, I don't know them. They may have given me life, but the kinomoto taught me to live and survive. They are my family. Just because we not related through blood does not mean we aren't family"

"I agree. I been his best friend only to later find out that we are cousin…. But hey… so what… he still my best friend… family are not about blood. It about the type of bond you have with the person" Answered Akito

"I agree" Hermione said with a smile. I had a feeling she out of all of them aside from Akito really get it.

She then looked outside and said " we should change into our robe"

After she said that the boy Ron left grumbling…. Followed by Hermione and Neville

Akito and I looked at each other and grumble about stupid robe and etc…

* * *

**After a while**

We got off the train at Hogmeade…" they creative" I mumble sarcastically and was greeted by a giant.

I saw Hermione stiffen abit as she saw the giant. She looked alert like she expected to be attacked.

The giant, who name is Hagrid lend us to Hogwarts castle by boat

Despite not really liking architecture. The view was really a beautiful. It looks like something out of fairytale book.

Hagrid passed us to Professor McGonagall

She talked about etc… well I kinda got bored… I noticed ghost talking about another… before I know it it was time for the sorting..

Remus kinda told us everything, so there wasn't much miss for not listening to her…

The name and sorting went on and on till…

Potter, Harry

She said

Everyone looked… I sigh and answered " It Haruki Kinomoto, I don't use that name anymore"

Sorting Hat

_"Hello" I said metally_

_"Hello to you too. Now where to put you?" it said_

_"you're the hat"_

_"let see… you sure are brave, but you will not go in unprepared unless necessary. You are loyal to those you trust. You are sly, but not ambitious enough. You love learning new thing each day that only leave one house"_

"RAVENCLAW" shouted the hat….

Everyone gashed, while I rolled my eye. Seriously…

I walked to my house and found Akito there… guess I was really was out of it…

The headmaster talked about something and then we ate… later the prefects lend us to our rooms and I slept..

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this, I know it not much but felt bad not updating at all. I will make sure to try making the next chapter better. **


End file.
